A Clace Story
by gabsisgurp
Summary: set 4 years after city of lost souls, what happens when Jace goes away for the summer? and acts totally weird? is Clary and Jace's relationship falling apart? what is happening to them?


I walked down the street in the warm summer air to the institute. I come there less now when everyone is on break to help with the book store, but, on sporadic days like this one,I get to train with Jace. Every now and then, we skip the training part but no one needs to know that. I sigh lovingly as I see my nearly perfect boyfriend waiting for me, picnic basket in hand. I smile at him and take his hand as he begins leading me to Central Park. "What's today's lesson?" I ask curiously.  
"No lesson today. This too good of a day to waste on anything other than a picnic in Central Park with my beautiful girlfriend" he says smirking at me. I feel myself blush and look down at my feet then back up at him who seems to be staring at me intently. When we get to the place we usually use for training, Jace pulls out a blanked and motions me to sit down on it. He then pulls out multiple containers from Taki's, which contain our favorite dishes. He looks like an angel sitting there with the sun lighting his hair like a golden halo. I can't help myself anymore. I mean why have a gorgeous boyfriend when all you could do is look at him? I pull him towards me by the collar and kiss him. He picks me up as if I weigh nothing an sets me on his lap were I proceed to take off his shirt and kiss him some more. I twine my fingers through his hair and he follows suit. I can hear him breathing unevenly and his heart beating rapidly as he reaches for the hem of my shirt. I push him away and he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.  
"remember where we are? People could walk in at any time and I would like not to have anyone see me topless." He pouts because he knows I'm right. I can't help but laugh at his expression and he smiles.  
"Well, if you don't want to do anything fun we might as well have lunch" he says giving me a container and a plastic fork. The food is delicious . After we're done he pulls out a camera and sharers taking pictures of me.  
" What on earth are you doing?" I ask  
" Is there really something wrong with me taking a picture of you? Don't even say you don't look good because you look amazing" he adds when he sees me about to protest.  
"Why do you even need a picture of me for? You see me all the time!"  
Jace sighs. "We'll that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about today- that's why there's no practice...I'm going away for the summer." I look at him with my jaw dropped wide. I can feel tears start to come. I try to say something but I can't.  
Jace looks down at me sadly. " I'm going to Idris to work at a company and get some job experience. If I settle down, I want there to be a plan for me that doesn't involve me almost getting killed. I love you, Clary. Nothing will ever change that, and its only for a few months. Izzy will train you an I will call you every week, if not every day. You'll learn faster, the angel knows that you won't get distracted as much." He pulls me towards him and holds me in his arms. I notice now that I'm full out crying as he rocks me back and forth, rubbing small circles on my back.  
"Hhhow lllong?" I finally manage to ask.  
" Three months starting in a week- Clary?" He asks worriedly as I start shaking from holding back sobs. "Are you alright ?"  
How could he just tell me now? Going someplace for THREE MONTHS? Without me to fend off the girls that are sure to hit on Jace? I tell him just that and he laughs and tells me not to worry that the only one he will ever love is me. "Plus," he adds, " the Clave is getting more lenient about the wards, you can just portal and see me."  
"Where will you stay?" I ask.  
"Imogen left her place for 'her oldest alive descendant' I was notified after my identity came out. You can stay there when you visit. Come on clary, cheer up! I have some money saved up from the clave, but this we get me a lot more. Then I can get my own apartment and we can finally move in together..." I sniffle and dried my eyes.  
"When are you leaving ?"  
"Next Friday"  
I nodded. That gave us 12 days left together." I'll come with you to help unpack over the weekend then ill go back." I quickly added "you'd better not think that you aren't going to say with me every day up until I leave from Idris. Because that would make you wrong." He smiled down at me.  
"Oh, you know that I would never be wrong by now don't you?" He started to get up and put everything away when I used all the things he taught me to flip over him and land on his back. Tackling him, I felt him turn around to face me, smiling at me as we hit the ground.  
"What do you think you're doing we're no going anywhere." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.  
He looked at me proudly and said "that was great, no one sneaks up on me." I laugh, knowing fully that he totally saw that coming.

We hang out for the rest of the day while I help jace pack. When I'm at home and about to fall asleep I hear a noise. I look to see Jace climbing through my window I quickly get up and lock the door before putting my arms around Jace. "I'm going to miss you so much" I whisper into his ear as he lays me down in bed. He has done this enough to not try to go any further than the occasional kiss as we sleep. When I wake in the morning, Jace isn't there. I assume that he has left when I hear the sound of metal clinking coming from my bathroom, most likely from my vanity table. I grab my knife and edge closer when I see Jace at my jewelry box. I straighten up and open the door the rest of the way. Jace whirls at the sound and doesn't relax even when he sees its just me. "What are you doing?" I ask  
"I could say the same for you."  
"This is my house" I say pushing past him to get to my sink. I begin my usual morning line up when I notice he is still standing there. I sigh. It doesn't look like he is going to move anytime soon. I turn on the shower and begin to undress. I turn back around and push him out of the bathroom. I still have the satisfaction of seeing his wide eyes as he looks down at me in my underwear. its not like he hasn't seen me in less than that. i roll my eyes. we've been dating for 4 years, you'd think he'd get used to it. I continue my routine by taking my shower, blow drying my hair, brushing my teeth, ect, ect. When I'm done i come out of the bathroom and Jace looks incredulous "you do that every morning?"  
"Well," I reply "not EVERY morning"  
Jace shakes his head and pulls me into a right hug " you don't have to do that! You'd need to get up at like 5 to get at the institute by the time training starts. How do you do it?" I shrug.  
"What are we doing today?"  
"How about hunting then a movie?" I laugh at how causally he says that, then get into gear. "No, at the pandemonium." I smile that was where we first met. I got into the sexiest thing I could wear demon hunting. I needed to look good- after all, I am the bait.


End file.
